Lucky Number Five
by Lorimar Jayne
Summary: An arrival of a new stranger in Stars Hollow will help Luke and Lorelai realize what they both want.
1. J, M, M, C, and K in Silver

**A/N: Yeah, I really don't know. **

The bells above the diner door rang and, out of habit, Luke looked up to check who it was.

If it was Taylor he would instinctively tell Caesar to take over while he took care of the problem. If it was Lorelai he would immediately grab the coffeepot. If it was Patty or Babette he would make himself look busy. And if it was anyone else he would make sure he noted that a new customer needed to be served.

But instead he didn't see anyone standing by the open door. Until he looked farther down. Standing their was a small boy, Luke guessed about three or four, with light brown hair and piercing green eyes.

Luke didn't particularly like children, but this one was quietly standing there.

'_At least out of all the kids who could've come in here I get a behaved one.'_

But then the boy was joined by another boy who seemed to be the same age. They were about the same height, but the new boy had darker brown hair and blue eyes.

And then two more young boys walked in, and stood right next to the previous two. The newest boys both had dirty blonde hair. One had green eyes and one had blue.

And then a lady walked in with a girl of the same age as the four boys holding her hand. Both woman and girl had bright, green eyes and jet black hair. All six of these new strangers had the brightest eyes Luke had ever seen and he stood staring for a while. Then he noticed the woman … '_young lady,' _he corrected himself.

But as Luke continued to stare at the lady's young age he noticed the reason they were not taking a seat. The largest table's in the diner offered four seats while their were six of them.

Luke approached the group, "Hey, how about we just take two seats from another table."

"That would be great, thanks," was the young girl's response. Luke couldn't help but wonder who these five children were. He grabbed two chairs from the table Kirk was sitting at and shot Kirk a glance that clearly warned him not to complain.

He sat down the two chairs and waited while the group got settled. He currently had a lot of people occupying the diner and needed to return to the demands of his customers.

"Mummy, I want eggs," was the girl's demand and it was shortly followed by a chorus of agreement.

"Okay, mummy's gonna go up to the counter and order our breakfast's. You sit here and behave."

"Yes, mum," was the reply of the children.

She walked straight up to Luke who was behind the counter giving an order to Caesar. When he was finished and turned around he found himself face-to-face with his newest customer.

"Hello, my name is Madison and we're ready to order," she said while pointing to the five children all sitting and quietly talking to one another at her table.

"What'll you have," Luke asked and pulled out his ordering pad.

"One coffee, five orders of one scrambled egg, three pieces of toast, and an order of blueberry pancakes. Oh, and could you possibly fill these," she pulled out a stack of five sippy cups, "with orange juice."

"Sure thing." He filled a mug with coffee and gave it to Madison.

She returned to their table and a short while later Luke came over with their food.

Madison gave Luke his five forks back, reached into her bag, and handed each of her kids a dull fork so that they wouldn't poke themselves. She cut the three pieces of toast in half and gave each kid a half. Luke handed each a kid a sippy cup of juice and gave Madison her food.

They all finished their food and left in about twenty minutes. Luke was surprised to find six plates stacked in the center of their table with Madison's fork and cup on top. Next to the stack was a tip and note that read, _'Thank You.'_

Madison entered the Dragonfly Inn ten minutes later and sat her kids down in a room she thought looked very much like a living room.

She then walked straight up to the check-in counter and immediately addressed the young brunette standing behind it.

"Hello, my name is Madison and I'm here today to meet with a Miss. Sookie St. James."

"Oh, right. Sookie told me you were coming. I'm Lorelai, by the way."

Lorelai extended her hand and Madison gladly accepted the gesture. But when Madison attempted to pull out of the hand shake Lorelai held her hand firmly and Madison realized that she was looking at the silver charm bracelet she was wearing. It was the only luxury Madison had allowed herself in a while.

"This a really pretty bracelet. What are the letters for?" Lorelai asked Madison while giving her a warm smile.

"Well, the five letters are J for Joseph, M for Michael, M for Matthew, C for Christopher, and K for Kennedy. And they are in that specific order because that was the order my babies were born in."

"Your babies?" Lorelai asked, a little shocked.

"Yeah, they're in your … living room?"

"Yeah, sure."

Madison lead Lorelai to the room where her five children were sitting looking at the pictures in the magazines left out for the quests.

"Well, I have to tell you I don't think I've ever seen kids that small behave so well, especially in a group like that."

"Thank you. They're three and a half years old and angels. They behave well in front of strangers, but as soon as they get to know you you'll see the difference."

"So, you're obviously going to be staying here for a while."

"Yeah, we just moved here."

"Nice, it's a great town."

"Yeah, well I hope so. These five deserve it."

"So, these are you're kids?"

"Yes. That's Kennedy," she told Lorelai while pointing out the kids, "Christopher is the dirty blonde with blue eyes, Matthew is the lighter brunette, Joseph is the dark brunette, and Michael is the dirty blonde with green eyes."

"Wow. But you seem young. Really young. I mean, I had a kid when I was sixteen, but you look … young."

"Yeah, I'll be sixteen in January. These five are gonna be four in May. They aren't my kids and I've told them that. I'm their big sister. But our mom died and she left them to me."

"Wow, that's a lot of work for a teenager."

Madison just shrugged. "I guess I've never thought of them as work. Where's the kitchen? They seem good."

"Down that hallway."

Madison talked to Sookie about her job and it was arranged that she would start working in three days to give her some time to get settled. Shortly later Madison was leaving the inn to see if the movers had arrived at her house yet.

**A/N: Yeah, I still don't know. Where this came from? The dark and unexplained depths of my mind, kids … we won't try and go there.**


	2. One Week

**ProFfeSseR:** I'll explain the whole legality to the situation soon.

**Ronata:** Thank you. It is pretty unusual … all of my ideas are … hm.

**Marcel-Marceau-chicken:** Copper boom! You made me happy. Thanks.

**Mirax Corran, Llfreak8285, and hanselel:** I am sooooooooo glad you are interested … really, really glad.

**Adam's Song-182, Rae2, lukelorelailuva160, and bluedaisy05:** Thanks. (drum roll) … new chapter!

**Luke'sGirl:** I hate that, too. There's a few stories I have on story alert incase the writer picks them back up, but they haven't updated in months. I'm pretty sure they dropped them and that makes me sad. My inner curious George is constantly nagging at me and wondering what's gonna happen next. I guess I'll never know. Sad.

**gilmoregirlsfanatic:** Thank you. I'm so glad that you like the characters.

**orangesherbert7: **I'm glad you find it the real interesting. Do you really have seven siblings? That's a real lot. I wish my family was bigger.

-------------- - -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: You guys have been amazingly receptive and just great. Thank you so much.**

Madison had spent the day directing her children's stuff to their respective rooms and setting up their beds and her own. That was as far as she got before it was their bedtime and she felt just exhausted.

The Twickham House. It was big, but she needed the room. The kids' five bedrooms and two bathrooms were on the second floor. One bathroom for the boys and one mainly for Kennedy, although she had already explained that Kennedy had to share sometimes.

The kitchen, her bedroom, her own bathroom, the dining room, and the living room were on the ground floor. The kitchen was rather large, but that was the only way Madison could have it.

The basement was furnished and contained a laundry room, a desk for Madison with her lap top, printer, fax, etc., and a rather large playroom that seemed small when all the kids were in it.

Her aunt had given her money that was only to be spent on a house of her choice. Luckily her Aunt Sue, rich widow that she was, had expected Madison to buy at least a small castle. Madison had enough money still in that account to pay for the painting and flooring she had already done to the house's interior and any other house bills, repairs, or improvements she would have to make over the next thirty years.

If Aunt Sue had ever seen the house she would immediately disapprove, but she would never visit. Madison knew that the only reason Aunt Sue helped her was to show her high society friends how generous and caring she was, even though Madison and the kids were her only relatives and she should at least care about them a little. For the short time Madison lived with Aunt Sue she had heard her talking to her friends multiple times.

Sue would subtly slip in a comment on one of her nieces or nephews or late brother and sister-in-law. Her guests would immediately call her an angel for so generously providing for the children. And then would come Sue's favorite part. The section of the conversation where Sue acted like the martyr by simply saying, 'Of course I provided for the kids. They're family." They're family. And yet Sue still couldn't remember their names.

And when the conversation topic decided to remain on the children's whereabouts, Sue would say that the kids were living in a secluded town in Connecticut. That with all the trauma she had decided that it would be best for them to get away. Madison had given up on trying to fight it. And truthfully she didn't care if Sue took the credit for anything. Who cares who the Hartford elite believe is responsible for the care of the kids.

Aunt Sue was Madison's legal guardian and the reason the state of Connecticut had let Madison keep her kids. Aunt Sue had a great lawyer who she paid accordingly. Madison liked things simple, but of course with five kids they never were. She would be driving to Hartford everyday (license gift of Aunt Sue's lawyer). Madison sometimes wondered how Mr. Monken, the lawyer, could twist everything around, but then remembered that his paycheck and Aunt Sue's willingness to provide any funds that he needed probably helped him with the twisting.

So far Madison would be starting school at Chilton, a private school in Hartford that had recently founded an amazing culinary wing. She would be starting at the middle of the school year, but she had been told that she was ahead of the rest of her new classmates. This was due to the fact that Madison had been attending a prestigious private school and then had been home schooled when her parents had died and she needed to look after her siblings.

The kids would be starting daycare in Stars hollow. She had tried to find a nice, but affordable place. What she had found was a daycare run by a Miss Patty and Mrs. Lulu James at a dance studio that was never occupied during the day due to dancers all attending school. Her parent's money had provided for a new car to drive them all every morning. Madison had a jeep custom made to contain three rows of seats. Two in the front, two in the second row, and three in the third. Her kids all sat in car seats in the back.

Madison hated relying on her aunt for money, but the house was all she had accepted so far and truthfully she really did need it. Madison had money, but she new a lot was gone due to diapers and formula for the five babes. She needed to try to cut back for the future. They were always growing out of their clothes and were eating more and more every day. It was expensive to feed five mouths.

Most of her parent's money was gone due to medical bills after the car crash to try to save them. Both underwent massive surgeries, but none were effective. Madison was shocked to find how fast an account was empty when their was no money entering it. She would hopefully be able to hold a job at the Dragonfly Inn as an assistant chef. She loved the work of Sookie St. James and already loved the look and feel, the vibe if you will, of the inn after her one visit.

One week of down time to unpack and get everything in order before school, daycare, and work started up. One week.

**A/N: Challenge for all you reviewers (well, really just something that's been bothering me): if you have a number in your name, why? What made you choose that number? Meaningful, random, funny story, etc.**


	3. Strawberry Shortcake

**gilmoregirlsfanatic and bluedaisy05:** Thanks. I hoped that chapter would clear some things up. I had it all worked out in my head and decided it would be best to tell you. I hate not knowing how the heck anything can work in stories. It aggravates me. So, I decided to save you all from further stress.

**ProFfeSseR:** Ha, I spelled you name right without looking. Phew. I've been trying to do that for weeks. Okay, not that long. Days … maybe. And yeah, it's probably not legal, but hey. In my universe corn on the cob doesn't exist and celery is alive. Scary, I know.

**katieanna**: Actually, I'll discuss that in this chapter. Thank you for reminding me.

**Ronata, Mirax Corran, and FinnRoryLukLorelai4ever:** Thank you for the support. You guys rock and keep me going.

**Marcel-Marceau-chicken:** What a teaser. And you, my friend, have inspired a new challenge. (see bottom of page for author's note/new challenge)

**GilmoreHorseFreak04:** That was really amazing. I now have an epiphany in review form right on my computer. It's really kinda awesome. Oh, and what a cool story. Season 4, huh. Cool, very cool.

**J.Stone:** ? Lorelai times five? Madison times five. New character.

**orangesherbert7:** That was the funniest thing I've ever heard. I was laughing about the cake walk for fifteen minutes. And it wasn't even that funny. But for some reason it was hilarious. My eyes watered. My siter was actually sincere and said, 'Oh, are you okay? Do you need anything?' So, of course I asked for some ice cream. She brought it to me! And Bert! I love Bert! And he's in you name. Look at Bert. I'm gonna notice that every time I see you now. Oh, Bert. He's a toolbox but I love him, still. And Ed Hermann makes me giggle, too. It's something about the way he says things. It just makes them funny. His deep, man voice is just hilarious. All the time. He could say 'I'm dying of cancer.' And I'd giggle. And then feel bad. And the get upset (I get emotional with TV shows and movies see conversation including the Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants). Oh, little siblings. Here's to hoping they don't fall and hurt themselves. Well, yours at least.

**Muffin Is Injured:** Ah, I have tackled the issue of the numbers. You see many a reviewer has written back to me basically saying things like 'Yeah, I like the number. That's why it goes there.' Bleh. It helped though. Now I understand the pointlessness (hee, funny word. Pointlessness. Lessness. Heh.) of numbers. I was actually trying to figure them out, make stories up that seem like they could be true. But no, someone just randomly chose that number to make me think extra hard and end up with that disappointing explanation. Sad. Now, onto names. I understand yours. You told your readers after one of you stories. But a bunch of names I don't understand, although I'm kinda afraid I'll get, 'I just chose it randomly because I like it. Blah.' But, as always, curiosity is going to win. And it is amusing that you're reviewing me now. A reviewer yesterday (I finished my first story) was like, 'Good story. I'm adding you to my author alert list.' And I was like, 'What? Really? Weird.' Just kinda shocking.

------------------------------------------ - --------------------------------------------------

**A/N: La la la, la la la la. Cake Walk!**

A song. Not even a song, a melody. A kids melody. My Strawberry Shortcake alarm clock going off. The red numbers on the clock flashed and Strawberry Shortcake bounced up and down a little.

And this was how the first day of my new life started.

Getting the kids up and ready was easy. They were really excited and I didn't have to hurry them along. We went to Luke's for breakfast. I think we'll do that every morning. I don't have time to make us all breakfast.

I called in advance so we had a table and food ready when we got there. But instead of paying him extra, as I intended to do, he made me pay less. He said if he paid that price why should I pay more. I had really good arguments against it, but he won. And truthfully, I can't turn any extra savings down.

Dropping off the kids was fine. I mean, there are five of them. They have each other and didn't really care when I left them to play. Sure, the teachers were a little strange, but spending your days around small people can do that. I know. The studio is great. There are costumes and props for the kids to play with and Patty said she might even have them act out a play. That would be cute.

The drive to Chilton wasn't horrible. There was some traffic, but I was still a little early. Quality time with ACDC is never time wasted. I got there, filled out some forms, saw the headmaster , and after being sufficiently threatened that I may just fail I was sent to my first class. And that's where it started.

I'm ahead. And not just a little ahead. I learned this stuff two years ago. I guess Mr. Dunich had no idea how far I was supposed to have come. I kind of want to tell Aunt Sue just how great of a home school teacher she got. I'm sure he was the most expensive one she could fine.

So, the kids kinda hate me for knowing every thing. I only answered questions when they didn't know. But since we learn new stuff every day it was pretty much just me. I'm good with the novels.

I got back to Stars Hollow at one (Weird school hours, but when I asked about it the answer was basically 'We're a private school. We do what we want.' I may have changed the text slightly.) I picked the kids up and took them to lunch at the Dragonfly.

They had snack at eleven, but they were still hungry. They always are. After lunch I dropped them off at the daycare at the Dragonfly. Sookie had started it when she came back to work with two kids and learned many of the maids and chefs had kids in need of watching, too. On weekends the kids will be there all day.

After they were set I washed up and got ready for work. Sookie had me doing repetitive tasks all day, but Lorelai said she never trusts anyone in her kitchen right away. I'm actually really glad. I like that she's picky. There's a reason she's great.

We got home at five thirty and I had dinner on the table by six fifteen. We ate, I gave the kids baths, they played downstairs while I did homework, and I tucked them in at eight. I finished my homework easily in the next hour and a half. So much for catch-up work.

It's a nice routine. I'm glad the kids are socializing and are able to play with other kids. Patty and Lulu said they were great. I've been with them everyday since they were born. Truthfully, I was a little nervous. I really hope this works out.

It's nice here.

Madison Lavelle

"So, what do you think of Madison?" Lorelai asked Sookie the next morning in the kitchen as she refilled her coffee mug for the fourth time.

"Quiet," was her distracted response.

"Yeah, but is she any good?"

"Lorelai, you know I don't test anyone's skills until I can trust them a little. But so far she can chop and slice really fast and accurate, which is a good skill to have in the kitchen."

"But she's nice."

"Yeah, she's always nice to everyone and she talks to Rosa."

"Rosa?"

"Yeah. I don't know why Rosa's so quiet, but Madison noticed it, too. She took her food and started chopping along side Rosa. By the time I realized she had moved I didn't want to disturb them."

"Wow, Rosa's been working here since we started and she's never warmed up to anyone."

"I know. It's a miracle."

"Okay, Sook. I'm gonna go to Luke's."

"Right, right. For _coffee_." Lorelai just gave Sookie a look that clearly said 'drop it.' "Okay, okay. Bye sweets."

Lorelai just gave Sookie a smile and walked over to Luke's.

"Luke!" Luke looked up at the familiar voice calling him.

"No coffee."

"That is the worst greeting that I have ever received. And once Bobby Filbert tapped me on the shoulder and said, 'I think my pinkie's stuck in this electric pencil sharpener.'"

"Uh-huh. And how old were you?"

"Believe it or not I think we were thirteen."

"Wow," Luke reached over and handed Lorelai her mug.

"What service!" Luke just gave her a look and started filling up her mug. "So … do you know Madison?"

"Yeah. She comes in here every morning with her kids for breakfast."

"Oh. So does she say anything to you?"

"No, actually. It's nice. She doesn't need to blabber on to make a point."

"Hey!"

"Well. What's with all the questions?"

"I don't know. She's young and has five kids. I was just hoping someone was looking out for her. I can't seem to get anywhere close to her, she's quiet like you. It just makes me feel better knowing if she had a problem she would have someone to go to."

"Well, I don't know if she'd come to me, but I'll make sure she knows I'm here."

"Thanks, Luke." Lorelai gave Luke a smile, finished her coffee, paid, and left.

**A/N: Okay, new challenge (inspired by Marcel-Marceau-chicken). All of you with names that aren't obvious (Ex: ILuvLukeandLorelai. You just don't have to explain); Why did you chose that name? Story? Random? Etc? Etc?**


	4. The Journal Entry

**orangesherbert: **Thank you. I always love your reviews. And you get ice cream if you win the cake walk? I always wondered why you would participate. I figured they might let you steal an actual cake. That'd be reason enough to participate for me. Headmaster Charleston. He's just a crazy, crazy guy.

**epona9009:** Thanks for telling me about your numbers. And don't worry, I definitely know. I'm just setting up the scene. Just give it time. Actually, just finish reading this comment. This chapter starts getting into some stuff. Happy Birthday! I hope you like it.

**dayzy27:** That's a lot of meanings fit into that tiny name. Really quite impressive. Like those guys who can stick a whole sword down their throat.

**Muffin Is Injured:** Don't you worry. No need to be patient. In this chapter you'll see how she changes Luke and Lorelai's lives. For the better if you ask me. Oh, Hunky Football Player. Injuring poor Muffin like that. He should be more aware of his hunkiness (which, by the way, is not a word. go figure). And it's potentially negative effect on the people around him. Geeze. Hey, geeze misspelled with an s is just geese. Hmm. Although geeze isn't _technically_ a word either. Webster is going to take over the world. I know private schools can't get out any time they want, but I feel that Chilton could … in my universe.

**Mirax Corran, gilmoregirlsfanatic, and Rae2:** Thank you. Ah, inspiration.

OzDust: I know! I'm not gonna lie, I haven't heard of/from you before. I LOVE wicked. I have the soundtrack and read the book. I might go see the musical. Not sure if I can. Amazing. Simply amazing name. 

**chelsgg71091:** Oh wow. Five siblings, simply amazing. Four months is a bad age. Once they're out of diapers it's better. Great name. Not at all what I was expecting. I thought it was short for Chelsea. Your reason is better. Awesome.

**Marcel-Marceau-chicken: **I actually love that episode with an insane passion. I actually have a one-shot/ first chapter based on that episode, but I haven't posted it. Probably will after this story's done.

**Ronata:** Oh, fifteen year old boys. Don't worry. It will become very apparent where the story's going. Just wait.

**lukelorelai-en:** Don't you dare apologize for not reading sooner. You read my story, I am eternally grateful. Thank you, a lot. Madison is pretty unique.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------ - ------

**A/N: I promise the story will get relevant soon.**

What if I can't do it? It's the question I ask myself everyday. It emerges just beyond the scope of actual realization. Never a conscious thought, but always there. Always looming. Always ready to turn any small mistake into doubt.

Doubt. It's the feeling that inevitably looms in the pit of my stomach every moment that I am forced to feel. Forced to be. Every day, it hangs above my head like the dark cloud that inevitably follows Eeyore on the cartoon my kids watch every morning.

My kids. When I took the responsibility of caring for five babies I was so sure that it was the right thing to do. That it was what my parents would want. That I was their family and could give them the best life that they could have. But what if they deserve more. What if the only thing tying them down to this life is my unwillingness to let them go.

Greed. It's the reason I keep them. It's the reason I need them. Without them I don't know who I am. I need them to keep me. Keep me here and keep me tied down to the world. They are the reason I stay. They are the reason I feel. They are the reason I am, why I am this person.

Mummy. I didn't ask to be. Michael picked it up when they had started talking and the other four shortly followed. Probably from Gretchen, our maid who spoke only Russian and addressed me only as mummy.

But she's not me. She can't be me. They're two different people, the girl I was and the girl I am. Girl, it doesn't seem like enough. I feel more. I feel an age the years that I've spent on this earth can't reflect.

And I don't know how and I don't know when, but my old self has slowly disappeared. 14. That was when. My fourteenth birthday. The day I found out things would never be the same, that I would never be the same. Without them I don't know who I am, who I was before I was only theirs.

I don't think I even remember her. She laughed a lot. She had friends. Good friends. She was outgoing and she had fun.

I guess being her just isn't an option anymore. I wonder if this is one of those sacrifices I have been told so many times before I would have to make.

Madison Lavelle 

_9/4/05_

_------_

_Find her._ It was the only conscious thought Lorelai could form. Madison. Sweet, little Madison who came to work everyday. Who ate lunch with her kids and then quietly slipped into the back round of the kitchen.

Of course it was hard for her. _Why didn't I see that it was hard for her? One kid. One kid was all I could handle and it was hard. I chose to run away from my parents. She didn't chose to have to deal with five kids alone._

"Sookie!"

"Hey, hey, I'm here. Calm down, I'm here. What's wrong, Lorelai?"

"Where's Madison?"

"I, I don't know … wait, school. She has school in the mornings."

"School? She's going to school, too?"

"Yeah. I think she has to. Lorelai, what's going on?"

"Don't worry, Sook. I'll handle it. I just have to go find Luke."

--------

Lorelai rushed into the diner and saw Luke serving two customers. She grabbed his arm and started pulling him to the apartment. "Caesar, take over for a while," she yelled.

"Okay," was the reply from the kitchen.

"No, not okay. Lorelai? What are you doing?"

Lorelai didn't even respond, just kept trudging forward. So, Luke followed her.

It wasn't until they were both in Luke's apartment that Lorelai spoke. "Baby-sit with me."

"What?"

"Baby-sit with me."

"I heard what you said, Lorelai. Are you serious?"

"Yes. Madison needs some help. Maybe a break once a week would do it. I can do more on my own, but I can't handle five kids alone. I just wanted to make sure someone could help me before I volunteered."

"What about Sookie? Sookie _has_ kids. I mean she knows how to handle them and she, well she probably likes them."

"But Luke, Sookie has her own kids to handle and … like. I need someone, Luke. I _need_ someone to help me."

Help me. These two simple words rotated around Luke's brain. Luke knew that Lorelai wasn't the kind of person to accept help, let alone ask for it. "Okay. Fine. Wait, but what about Rory?"

"Yeah. This is exactly what Rory should be doing once a week. Not the mounds of homework Yale gives her. Not making new friends. Coming home to baby-sit five kids with her _mom_."

"Fine. I'm out."

"Finally. I wouldn't have asked Mr. 'Jam Hands' to help me unless I needed him."

"Well, you've got him. So can I go back to work now?"

"Okay, okay."

"Once you know, tell me when you need me."

"I will." They made their way downstairs. Lorelai walked back to the Dragonfly and waited for Madison to come for lunch.

**A/N: Happy Wednesday! **


End file.
